Bosses
Bosses are hostile NPCs that attack the player. Bosses are created by filling up either of the three Ice Piles (Ice Wizard's, Mountain Hiker's, Cave Expert's, and Larry's Ice Pile) completely by selling mined ice to a buyer. Once a boss is spawned, all players will be notified where it spawned, its health, and what type of boss it is. Each vendor is locked out during the battle and unable to purchase the player's ice until the boss is defeated. Boss health is equally proportional to the amount of ice sold into the pile that spawned them. There are currently 3 bosses in the game: * Ice King * Cave Creature * Maniacal Cube Ice King Ice Kings, also known as Ice Bosses, are bosses spawned from the Ice Wizard's Ice Pile and the Mountain Hiker's Ice Pile. Attacks An Ice King uses attacks: a laser attack that fires a blue laser at a player exploding into ice shards and a ball attack where the boss throws a giant ice ball at a player. The ice boss' attacks reduces the amount of ice currently in a player's ice backpack. The more players attacking the Ice King, the stronger the Boss's attacks become. Make sure to dodge! Strategy Ice kings are powerful adversaries. It's best to have at least three players attempting one. Naturally, more powerful weapons are better. Where it's spawned has a great impact on strategy. It's important to note that if a player dies, they will respawn near where they first join the game, so spawning your snowmobile and racing back up to the top is paramount. Ice Wizard's pile spawn The Ice Wizard's ice pile offers an open battle arena on the same level. Spawning near the Wizard, the Ice King is flanked by the central ice lake and the speed ramp up to the top. To prevent falling off, it's often beneficial to lure them into the center. The main advantage of this spawn pile is the open, level arena allows players to utilize their snowmobiles to perform hit-and-run attacks while still mounted. This method allows consistent damage with the speed to quickly evade the boss's attacks. Mountain Hiker's pile spawn The Mountain Hiker's ice pile offers more difficulty. Spawning behind the Hiker, the ice king is surrounded by cliffs, a drop-off, and the main mountain path on each side respectively. The more closed arena provides more difficulty seeing and evading attacks. Most disadvantageous of all is that the main battle arena isn't accessible to snowmobile. If a player wishes to use the hit-and-run method similar to the Ice Wizard boss, they must lure the boss away from their spawn onto the main path. Defeat Once an Ice King is defeated, it will fall apart like a normal player on death. Participating players will get a notification of how much percent damage they dealt to the boss and their money reward based on that percentage. Players who have not killed a boss before will get "Your First Ice Boss" badge. Participating and killing an ice king 100 times will award the player the Ice King Head. Category:NPCs